


Purple Haze

by princesskay



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show in Amsterdam, Adam sneaks into Tommy's room to share the last of the pot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

I used to get my ass beat for this, Adam thought as he crept down the dark hallway, Now I can do whatever the hell I want.   
The hotel was quiet except for the sound of the structure settling and an occasional gust of wind. Most of the partying patrons had finally gone to bed around three in the morning. It was now on the south side of four and Adam was still wide awake. He had paced around his room for as long as he could handle it before stepping out into the hallway. His heart was racing a little. He knew he wasn't going to be turned down; his secret lover could never turn him down, no matter how large their chance of being caught was. Adam wasn't sure if it was the weed or the alcohol telling him it didn't matter anymore, to just go fuck Tommy's brains out even if the whole neighborhood could hear them. Why the fuck did it matter? He was their god, their glitter-covered, weed-smoking, boy-kissing rock god, and he could do whatever he wanted.   
How about that? He thought to himself, mentally sticking his tongue out at no in particular, I can do whatever I want.   
As he came to this conclusion, he reached the door he was looking for. Knocking energetically, he waited with an impatiently tapping foot. He could still see a light on in the room. Of course, Tommy was awake. He had a lot of energy for a little guy, and could sleep practically anywhere.   
“Who is it?” Tommy's voice replied.   
“Adam. Hurry up.”   
He heard Tommy's feet hit the floor and rush over. The door was flung open and Tommy leaned out past the doorframe, his dark eyes all a-light, his lips forming a naughty smile, “What are you doing up?” He whispered.   
“I have a present.” Adam replied, keeping his own voice down.   
Digging in his pocket, he closed his fingers around the slender present. He held out his fist and slowly opened his fingers, until Tommy could see what rested in his palm.   
Tommy's eyes widened, “Where did you get that?”  
“Same place I got the one for the show. I thought we could share it?”  
Tommy stared at the joint for a few seconds longer before he stood back, “Get in here.”  
Adam stepped into the room and Tommy shut the door behind him.   
“This is so fucking awesome its legal here.” Tommy said walking to the bed and jumping on.   
Adam followed him, sitting on the mattress across from Tommy. Sitting Indian-style, they looked at the joint Adam held between them, like kids having their first taste of weed.   
“Here.” Adam turned the joint toward Tommy's mouth, “You take the first hit.”  
“Lighter?” Tommy asked, plucking the joint from Adam's fingers with his mouth.   
Adam fished in his pocket again and withdrew a cheap lighter he had borrowed from someone. Holding the lighter to the joint, he made the end begin to glow and smoke. Tommy drew in a deep breath. His eyes squeezed shut then popped open.   
“Jesus!” He grinned from ear to ear, “This is good shit.”  
“I know, right?” Adam watched Tommy's face with a giddy smile, “Gimme.”  
Tommy gave the joint back to Adam and watched with equal enjoyment as Adam drew the smoke into his lungs. He blew it back out in Tommy's face, laughing as Tommy waved his hand through the thick smoke. He took another hit, relishing the quick affects of the drug.   
“Wow.” He murmured, feeling slightly dazed.   
“Give it to me.” Tommy insisted, snatching the joint from Adam's hand, “You're hogging it.”  
“Its my joint. I'm sharing.” Adam reminded him as Tommy took in a long, slow drag.   
Tommy began to giggle, “What else do you want to share?”  
Adam narrowed his eyes, “I have a bigger joint you can suck on.”  
Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth, “Oh my god. . .” He laughed, “That's. . .that's a good one. Let's do it.”  
“Really?” Adam asked, excitedly.   
“Mhmm. Right here.” Tommy smacked his palm down on the sheets, “I want you, rockstar.”  
“Wait, wait. ..” Adam held up the joint, “I have to put this out, and save it.”  
“We can finish it after. . .” Tommy let his voice trial off, suggestively.   
Adam went to the nightstand and put the joint out in the glass dish for cigarettes. Climbing back onto the bed, he grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and pushed him down on his back. Desire, an even stronger drug than the weed, began to throb through his body as he kissed Tommy hard. Their tongues raced in to meet each other, licking and swirling, hungrily tasting.   
Tommy was compliant. He lifted his arms over his head and spread his legs, letting Adam go to work. Adam tore the t-shirt off over Tommy's head, throwing the material across the room. He drew in a breath, his eyes going dark as he perused Tommy's bare chest and soft, flat stomach. He lowered his head, slowly dragging his mouth across one collar bone and then down Tommy's pec.   
“Oh, kitty. . .” He murmured, his lips brushing Tommy's nipple, “You're so hot.”  
Tommy groaned as Adam began to eagerly suck on the flesh, some of his expertise dulled by the drugs. He quickly moved to the other, making both hard, wet, and flushed. Tommy grasped at the sheets, his back arching. It felt damn good. He wanted to make love to Adam as long, loud, and hard as possible. The show had gotten his blood up, his mind and body racing with want. The kiss had been too much. Adam had still been high from “Purple Haze,” but Tommy hadn't cared, and neither had the crowd. They had certainly enjoyed the way Adam laid Tommy down on the platform and kissed him so passionately.   
Adam moved down Tommy's stomach, growling in the back of his throat like a hungry animal, “I could eat you alive.” He ground out, reaching down to hook his fingers on the waistband of Tommy's sweatpants, “You're so fucking delicious.”  
Tommy lifted his lips, allowing Adam to take his pants down. He moaned in response to Adam's words, knowing the sounds would drive Adam crazy.   
Adam kissed rapidly at Tommy's stomach, his lips making wet sounds against Tommy's skin. As he went lower, he snapped his teeth closer and closer until he bit into the flesh next to Tommy's hip, right next to his pubic hair. Tommy cried out, his hands flying down to grab onto Adam's thick, dark hair.   
Adam growled louder, releasing the flesh, “I'm gonna swallow you whole, baby. Come here.”  
Tommy gasped, his eyes slamming shut as Adam took his cock into his mouth, no teasing or testing involved. When Adam wasn't so hungry, or high, he liked to build the arousal to an almost unbearable point before he let Tommy come, but tonight was different. Adam was still on fire from the performance, the adrenaline still racing. He wasn't willing to wait as his kitty writhed beneath him, becoming almost painfully aroused. He wanted it now, and Tommy was perfectly okay with that.   
Adam began to suck hard, drawing Tommy deeper and deeper into his mouth each time. Tommy could hardly breath, or even moan. His erection was already fully hard inside Adam's mouth. He felt the urge to come tickle his cock within a few seconds. At the moment, Tommy didn't give a damn how fast he came; he just knew he wanted to come, all the way in the back of Adam's throat.   
Adam was nearly fulfilling his promise. He sucked Tommy in hard and deep. Tommy didn't know if it was reality or the drugs, but he felt as if he was deeper in Adam's mouth than he had ever been before. It was incredible.   
Adam grasped Tommy's hips then slid his hands underneath his buttocks. Tommy's hips shot upward, a strangled cry managing to escape his throat when Adam dipped his fingers into the cleft of his buttocks.   
“Yes, yes. . .” He panted, eagerly spreading his legs farther, “Yes, there. . .”  
Adam, fueled by Tommy's quick response, pressed both of his middle fingers in, delving deep and then forcing the taut entrance open. Tommy dug his heels into the bed, and arched from the mattress, moaning Adam's name. God, it felt so painful, but good at the same time.   
“Oh, yes, please. . .” He moaned, trying to keep still and let Adam pleasure him while his body fought to buck and writhe, “Yes, more. . .”  
Adam's index fingers joined his middle fingers, forcing the tight flesh open. He pressed in, pushing Tommy's hips forward and his cock into Adam's mouth. Tommy wanted to scream it hurt so badly, but his voice was paralyzed by the pleasure. Part of him wanted to beg Adam to stop because it was torture, but he couldn't bring himself to push away the pleasure. It was too good.   
Adam's mouth didn't lose rhythm while his hands worked. He sucked in and out, pleasuring Tommy's manhood until Tommy felt his muscles begin to contract. The pleasure was close. He held his eyes shut, focusing hard on the tingles of climax. His stomach began to twist with pleasure, clenching, almost turning into spasms.   
“Yes, yes, yes. ..” He chanted, quietly, pushing his hips against Adam's mouth.   
He wanted to yell because the pleasure wasn't coming fast enough, but he could hardly breathe, much less scream. It was so close, he could almost feel-  
And then it hit him. Hard. Like a wave smashing into him, knocking the air from his lungs, making his world spin. It shot upward, reaching for the skies, so high. Tommy's body arched sharply, his thighs squeezing on either side of Adam's head. He thrust again and again, shaken by the uncontrollable shudders. He came until he had nothing left to give, and his body was weak and shaking.   
He sank to the sheets when it was over, breathing hard. God, what a ride.   
Adam lifted his head and crawled up next to Tommy. His lips and chin were wet with cum, and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He nuzzled Tommy's neck and face, smearing come on Tommy's skin, “I wanna do that to you all night, kitty.”  
“I don't know if I can.” Tommy replied, “You exhaust me.”  
“Then come here.” Adam cradled Tommy's head, pushing him down, “Do it to me.”  
“Okay.” Tommy smiled, lazily.  
Adam sat with a pillow behind him against the tall headboard of the bed. Tommy crawled between his legs, taking Adam's big, hard cock in his hands.   
“You're all wet already.” Tommy whispered, drawing a finger across Adam's head, glazed with arousal, “You didn't leave much work for me to do.”  
“Stop teasing.” Adam groaned, “That's what you do to me, pretty kitty.”  
Tommy extended his tongue, drawing the tip of it over Adam's head. He went in a slow circle, licking up some of the arousal. Adam's cock swelled with the simple touch, more arousal squeezing from his tip.   
Tommy lifted his thumb and rubbed it through the wetness, dragging it up Adam's cock. Adam moaned. His body arched, pulling his cock back, away from Tommy's wicked little fingers. He frowned hard, trying not to moan too loudly. He had come onto Tommy strong, leaving no room for flirting and teasing. He had wanted it in that instant, and had allowed the weed to dull his senses. Now Tommy was feeling playful, ready for their usual, torturous foreplay. He was a vivacious kitten, playing with his food before he enjoyed his meal.   
Tommy let his thumb fall away, but quickly replaced it with his palm. He rubbed it over Adam's head, making his hand wet before sliding up Adam's shaft. He pumped slowly, lubricating the hard column of flesh with Adam's own arousal.   
Adam reached down, placing his hand on the top of Tommy's head, “That's it, baby. Rub it. . .”  
Tommy stroked harder, lifting his glittering, dark eyes to see Adam's reactions. Adam pried his eyes open, looking down to meet Tommy's gaze.   
“Give it to me, Tommy baby.” He groaned, sinking his fingers into Tommy's hair and pulled his head forward, “Open your mouth.”  
Tommy resisted for only a moment before parting his lips. Adam shoved his cock in, eager to be claimed by the climax. All the playing he had done on stage tonight had only caused his desire for Tommy to burn hotter. He wasn't just horny; he was ravenous. He wanted it all, and he wanted it now. He didn't want to be teased and tortured, just pleased, so very pleased.   
Adam kept his hand firmly on Tommy's head, guiding his mouth over Adam's cock. He didn't expect Tommy to be disobedient, but he enjoyed controlling even Tommy's blowing him. It was like masturbating, only twenty times better.   
Tommy reached up to grip Adam's thighs, pushing his legs wide open. Adam pressed the back of his head against the headboard, clenching his jaw. A groan slipped past his lips. He thrust his hips against Tommy's mouth as an ache pierced him. With his legs spread wider, he could feel the pleasure pounding harder, the want burning hotter through him. It hurt, yes, but it felt glorious and wonderful. The feeling was almost as captivating as the climax.   
Tommy's mouth slipped off of Adam's cock. His lips slid up Adam's cock as he murmured, “Come for me, baby. Come as hard as you can.”   
Adam whimpered, softly. His muscles drew taut. He wanted to command Tommy to get his mouth back on him, but his lips couldn't form the words. He could only groan as Tommy's lips brushed against his cock, teasing him toward climax. With a few final throbs, Adam felt his body break down into the climax. It unleashed itself like a hungry beast, taking him to wilder heights than the weed could ever try to carry him. He nearly pulled Tommy's hair out as he bucked and writhed. He felt himself coming, his hot juices spurting abundantly. The wetness dampened his thighs and the sheets, and finally, Tommy's jaw and throat.   
When Adam's body finally relaxed against the pillow, he opened his eyes to see a look of smug satisfaction on Tommy's face. He rose from between Adam's legs, his eyes half-lidded with lust, his cheeks pink with excitement, his beautiful, flawless neck gleaming and dripping with cum. A few drops dribbled down his chest, wetting his nipple. Adam could hardly breathe. He had never seen anything so arousing. His cock was already trying to stand erect again, the spent flesh twitching with want at the sight of his wet and ready kitty.   
Tommy placed his hands on either side of Adam's neck and leaned down to kiss him. Adam shuddered. Tommy's mouth tasted like sex and weed, a delicious combination. Adam pulled him closer, until Tommy was straddling his thighs. Adam grabbed Tommy by the back of the neck and roughly pulled him forward. He began to lick Tommy's jaw and neck, cleaning the cum from his skin. Tommy practically purred, tilting his head back and rubbing his cock against Adam's stomach.   
Adam took Tommy by the waist and pushed them back. Tommy fell to his back on the sheets with Adam kneeling over him. Adam supported himself with one arm while his other hand reached down to rub Tommy's wet nipple.   
“I want to take you so hard.” Adam murmured, his voice sounding low and rough with desire, “I want to fuck you until you scream my name.”  
Tommy lifted his legs, offering Adam access, “I want you.” He replied, his expression almost innocent.   
Adam's hand left Tommy's nipple. He smacked Tommy's pouting lips sharply before grabbing him by the chin, “Beg me for it. I'm your rockstar – your god – and you have to beg for it.”  
Tommy wiggled his butt and batted his eyelashes, “Please, rockstar, take me. . .I want you so bad. . .” He groaned, lifting his arms over his head, “Please, fuck me. . .”  
Adam smiled, pleased. He could feel his cock swelling, quickly returning from the paralyzing climax. Keeping his hold on Tommy's chin, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Are you open for me, or do I have to finger you again?”  
Tommy drew in a shuddering breath, “I-I need your fingers again. Please, rockstar. . .”  
Adam swiftly dropped his hand between Tommy's legs, his fingers finding Tommy's taut entrance. He immediately thrust a finger in, pushing the tight muscles back. Tommy cried out, arching from the bed. He began to beg again, his words divided by moans and gasps. Adam paired a second finger with the first and drove deep, relishing Tommy's tight body. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed fucking Tommy so much. His smaller, delicate body always felt like a vice around Adam's large manhood.   
Adam pushed his fingers in and out of Tommy several times before he let his hand slip away. Tommy moaned softly, his eyes sliding open to look up at Adam. His eyes were bright and adoring, a more special brand of worship than the fans could ever give.   
Adam locked onto that expression and thrust into Tommy's waiting body, filling Tommy completely. Tommy's face twisted with pleasure and he grabbed onto Adam, his nails digging in. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, cradling the back of his head as he thrust hard. Tommy clung to him, moaning in his ear each time. The pleased sounds sent shivers straight to Adam's core, igniting his desire even hotter. He thrust hard and deep, searching for that sweet, tender spot that would make Tommy scream with pleasure.   
Tommy's quiet groans became halting gasps as Adam's head rubbed him just the right way. He arched, twisting away from the almost unbearable pleasure, “Oh my god, please. . .”  
Adam grabbed Tommy by the hips, forcing him back down on his cock. He reached down and palmed Tommy's hard, throbbing cock and massaged thoroughly. Tommy's mouth opened in a strangled cry. His nails dug into Adam's back harder. Adam could feel Tommy's muscles beginning to go taut, squeezing Adam's cock.   
“Oh, yes, kitty.” Adam crooned against Tommy's ear, “Come, baby. . .Come with me. . .”   
Tommy moaned, his petite body quivering in Adam's embrace. His legs wrapped tightly around Adam's waist, lifting his hips against Adam's deep thrusts. Adam rubbed his palm over the head of Tommy's swollen manhood, coaxing the pleasure toward the breaking point. Tommy responded instantly, writhing, groaning, nearly sobbing with the need for orgasm.   
Tommy came first, his body going still for a few moments before losing its control to hard, gratifying spasms. His body went impossibly tight around Adam, quickly bringing Adam to the edge as well. He was adrift in a sea of pleasure, with no sight of the shore. All he could think about was how good this felt. . .The long, hard shudders, the heat of Tommy's cum against his stomach, his own semen filling Tommy's tight body. . .He didn't want it to end.   
He held on to the pleasure as long as he could, but orgasm declined all too quickly. He fell to the sheets next to Tommy, trying to catch his breath. The whole room seemed to be dancing with new colors, blurry and out of focus. His body throbbed against raw, pleasured flesh. Everything felt weak and sensative.   
Tommy rolled over, attaching himself to Adam's side. He rested his soft head on Adam's shoulder and held on tightly. They were quiet for several long moments, each relishing the quiet intimacy after their loud, desperate mating.   
At last, Tommy asked, “Are you going to stay with me all night?”  
Adam smiled, lifting his hand to touch Tommy's cheek, “Baby, I want to keep you for forever.”  
“Then keep me.” Tommy whispered, lifting his head to look into Adam's vibrant blue eyes, “I'm yours.”  
Adam kissed Tommy softly on the lips, “Are you letting the weed talk for you?”  
“No.” Tommy shook his head, “I mean it. I don't care about what people think. I just want to be with you.”  
Adam let his smile fall away, “Okay, Tommy. I won't argue with that. I have wanted you for as long as I can remember.”  
Tommy's sweet, elfin features lit up, “Really?”  
“I will walk out of this room with you tomorrow morning, butt naked if I have to.” Adam chuckled, “You're my kitty.”  
Tommy grinned, slowly lowering his lips to Adam's, “Love you. ..” He murmured between kisses.   
They rolled around on the bed, kissing and touching, for a few minutes. Adam felt his body quickly beginning to recover from the two consecutive climaxes. The heat started to race through his blood just as swiftly as before, flowing downward at a fast pace.   
Tommy pushed Adam back against the pillow where he had sat for the blowjob, pressing his hand against Adam's chest, “Let me do this.”  
Adam raised one eyebrow, but smiled, slowly, “Okay.”  
Adam watched as Tommy climbed off the bed and went to his suitcase. He smiled when he saw Tommy pull out a bottle of lube.   
“Tommy.” Adam said in a mock chiding tone.   
Adam usually carried the lube, but tonight, he had forgotten either because of the drugs, or because of his intense desire. Tommy had obviously taken the intiative at some point and gotten his own lube.   
Tommy climbed back onto the bed, smiling wickedly. He popped the lid and squeezed out some of the clear liquid. He placed his wet hands over Adam's cock and began to rub, spreading the lube all over Adam's rising cock.   
Adam released a groan, “Oh, you are a very naughty kitten.”  
Tommy suppressed a smiled and continued working, letting his fingers drift down to Adam's testicles a few times. Adam sucked in a breath. Tommy knew just how to touch.   
Adam reached over and snatched the lube from the sheets, “Turn around.”  
Tommy eagerly obeyed. He straddled Adam's legs with his back to Adam's chest. He braced his arms on the bed in front of them, arching his back so that his butt extended farther toward Adam than the rest of his body. Adam poured out a generous amount of lube and pressed his fingers between Tommy's buttocks, slicking the cleft before delving into Tommy's hot, tight body. Tommy moaned, his legs squeezing Adam's thighs, instinctively trying to close. Adam placed a hand on Tommy's lower back and knifed his fingers in harder. Tommy fell forward, pressing his forehead against the mattress. He writhed against Adam's thrusting hand, moaning into the sheets.   
Adam let his hand slow and then slide out of Tommy's quivering body. He drew his hand back and brought it down, sharply smacking Tommy's buttock. Tommy jerked and yelped, his head rising from the sheets. Adam struck him again.   
“That's for being so naughty.” He intoned.   
Tommy looked over his shoulder at Adam, a gleam in his dark eyes, “I think I deserve more than that.”  
“Good.” Adam smiled, “So do I. Lean over again.”  
Tommy lowered his face to the mattress again. Adam spanked him harder this time, his palm meeting with a loud crack. Tommy groaned, his hands curling around the sheets. Adam paused for a few moments, letting the sensation sink in before he let his hand fly. Tommy's smooth skin turned bright pink beneath the punishment, urging Adam to deliver more.   
Adam's hand cracked against the rounded flesh, making Tommy cry out.   
“How does that feel?” Adam asked.   
“It hurts. . .” Tommy whimpered, “Please. . .”  
Adam struck him again, cutting off Tommy's words.   
“Tell me you like it.” Adam ordered.   
“Adam, please, I. . .”   
Crack!  
“I like it!” Tommy cried, “It feels good. . .I-I want it. . .”  
Adam spanked him, delivering three strikes in a row. Tommy jerked with each smack, his groans turning to muffled sobs, “Please. . .It hurts. . .so bad. . .Please. . .”   
Adam dealt out one last strike before grabbing Tommy by the hair and pulled him up. Tommy followed his guide, eager to find pleasure after the punishment. Adam lifted his arms over his head, settling back against the pillow, “Go on.”  
Tommy reached back and took Adam's cock in his hand. He sank down, pressing Adam's hard cock into his slicked body. Adam's eyes drifted shut, a groan rising from his lips. He had never loved fucking someone as much as he loved doing Tommy. It was guaranteed satisfaction each and every time. Tommy was eager to please, never one to disappoint. . .Just one of the many things Adam loved about his pretty kitty.   
Tommy began to ride Adam's cock, up and down, his slender body going tense. Adam watched through half-lidded eyes as Tommy fucked him, delighted by the view – the delicious curve of Tommy's back, his rounded buttocks, divided by Adam's inserted cock, and his legs spread wide across Adam's lap. Tommy making love was a glorious thing to behold.   
Adam spread his hands across Tommy's buttocks, squeezing softly at first, then harder as Tommy's thrusts picked up pace. He dipped his thumbs in the cleft, pressing the tip of one into the already strained entrance. Tommy gave a sharp cry, and his body lost rhythm for a few moments.   
“Come on, baby. . .Ride it harder. . .” Adam groaned, pressing his thumb in deeper, next to his hard cock. The abundantly administered lube allowed him to slip his thumb in deep until it was completely submerged. Tommy shuddered hard, his body balancing on the edge of climax. He followed Adam's command, however, his quivering body riding Adam's cock, and now his thumb, harder.   
Adam's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth falling open in a long moan. God, he was so deep. . .How did Tommy do this?   
Keeping his thumb in Tommy's tightening body, he reached around with his other hand to grasp Tommy's cock. Tommy's head tilted back, a moan rising from his lips. He dropped one hand to cover Adam's as Adam began to stroke him. Their hands moved together, pumping over Tommy's erect cock at a demanding pace.   
“Adam. . .Adam, I . . .” Tommy panted, his nails digging into Adam's hand, “I'm going to. . .”  
“Yes, baby, let it come. . .” Adam replied, “Let it. . .”  
The words died on his tongue, lost to a cry of pleasure. All the muscles in his body seemed to contract at once, drawing so tight he couldn't breath. The spasms tore through him, ravaging his body with pleasure for the third time that night. His hips pistoned against Tommy, rising from the bed and taking Tommy with him. Long, low moans struggled past his lips, trying to form words to tell Tommy how good it felt, but his dazed and pleasured mind could only create unintelligible sounds.   
Tommy's hips jerked back against Adam, pushing his cock in deeper. His body became like a steel prison around Adam, squeezing him tight, not letting go. Adam felt a rush of hot wetness on his hand and realized that they were coming at the same moment. Tommy's come covered Adam's hand, leaving him feeling dirty and giddy.   
As Tommy's weak body slid off him, Adam lifted his wet hand, a smile tilting one side of his mouth. Damn, that was hot.   
Tommy laid down next to him, breathing heavily, “Adam. . .”  
“Hmm?” Adam asked, taking his eyes off his hand to look at Tommy's flushed face.   
Tommy covered his eyes with his hands, “How many times are you going to do that tonight?”  
“What?” Adam smiled.   
“Fuck me.”  
“As many as I like.” Adam replied. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked some of the come from his fingertips, “Mmm. . .I love making you come.”  
Tommy pressed closer, rubbing his palm over Adam's bare, perspiring chest, “Then make me come while you give my ass a break.”   
“Oooh, poor Tommy.” Adam murmured, lowering his head to nibble at Tommy's pouting lips, “I can make it all better.”  
Tommy sucked Adam's lower lip in and bit softly before letting go, “Please do.”  
Adam slid down, turning Tommy onto his stomach. Pushing Tommy's legs open, he brought his mouth to his buttocks, “Just lie still and enjoy.” He whispered.   
Tommy drew in a sharp breath. His hips rose from the bed, his fingers curling around sections of the bed sheets. Adam dipped his tongue in, rimming Tommy's entrance, eliciting a whine from Tommy's throat.   
“A-adam. . .Oh God. . .” Tommy whispered, squirming softly against Adam's tickling tongue.   
“Shh, baby.” Adam murmured, reaching up to run his fingertips over the insides of Tommy's thighs, “Lie still.”  
“Adam. . .” Tommy buried his face in a pillow, muffling a whimper.   
Adam pressed his black painted nails deeper into the soft flesh just below Tommy's buttocks, spreading his legs wider and wider at a slow, tormenting pace. Tommy writhed against the mattress, his responses spilling off his tongue in short, weak whines.  
Adam considered letting his tongue slide in and do its work, but he enjoyed the way Tommy moaned and wriggled when he teased like this. Instead, Adam let his tongue dart down, rubbing over the flesh between Tommy's entrance and his testicles. Tommy's butt rose, a startled yelp escaping his lips. Adam moved quickly, capturing one testicle in his mouth. He sucked hard, enjoying each shudder that he could feel rippling through Tommy's body.   
“Adam. . .Adam, please. . .” Tommy groaned.   
“Mmm?” Adam slowly pulled his lips away from the throbbing testicle.   
“Please, your tongue. . .”   
“What about it?” Adam murmured, lazily drawing swirling patterns over Tommy's buttock with his tongue.   
Tommy dropped his head to the mattress, breathing unevenly into the wrinkled sheets. Adam heard him whisper a curse. Smiling, Adam followed the cleft of Tommy's buttocks all the way to the top, and then descended the other side, narrowly avoiding his taut, wanting entrance.   
“Hmm? What is it, kitty?” Adam urged, biting down softly on Tommy's buttock.   
“Please, I want. . .I want your tongue. . .” Tommy managed to whisper.   
“Yes?” Adam prodded, his heart now pounding with anticipation of hearing the words coming from Tommy's mouth. He knew what Tommy wanted; he had forced Tommy to say them more than once, and enjoyed each moaned word every time.   
“I want it. . In. . .In my. . .” Tommy faltered again.   
Adam breathed across the already tortured flesh between Tommy's buttocks, watching with delight as Tommy's muscles clenched.   
“Oh, my love, I could play with you all night. . .” Adam chuckled quietly, “Tell me what is it you want. . .Tell me.”   
Tommy lifted his hips, groaning softly, “I want your tongue in me. . .In my ass. . .”  
Adam smiled, gratification welling in his chest, shooting straight down to his cock. In an instant, he was hard again, throbbing to be satisfied. . .Tommy's ass wasn't going to be getting much of a break.   
Adam gave Tommy what he wanted, thrusting his tongue in deep, searching for the sweet spot. It was just as much pleasure as if Tommy were blowing him. The feeling of holding Tommy's pleasure in his hand, turning it which ever way he pleased, knowing he was the only one to do so, made his blood turn hot and his cock hard as rock.   
He reached underneath Tommy and found his cock. He stroked and rubbed, teasing the flesh with swift, simple touches. Each time he felt Tommy begin to tense at the edge of orgasm, he let his hands slide away, stretching out the moments before climax even longer. Tommy growled into the sheets, punching his fist into the mattress.   
Adam rose from between his legs, turning Tommy onto his back. Tommy glared up at him, his eyes nearly black with want and frustration. His cheeks shone pink and a vein in his neck stood out. Stray strands of hair fell across his wanton expression, making him look even more seductive.   
Adam drew his fingers down the side of Tommy's face, hushing, “Sh, sh, sh, Tommy, darling. Its only an orgasm.”  
Tommy's nostrils flared, “Adam, stop playing.”   
“Oh, hush.” Adam murmured, taking Tommy's cock in his palm, “This isn't even as hard as you can get. Show me what you can do, big bass player.”   
Tommy's brows knitted, his jaw going taut as he ground his teeth, “Then get your mouth on me.”  
Adam dropped his mouth to Tommy's chest, dragging his lips downward. He glanced up at Tommy, “A little pushy tonight, aren't we?”  
Tommy grabbed Adam by the hair, pushing his mouth down over his erect cock, “Yes. Now blow me.”   
Adam sucked him in deep, lathering his saliva all over Tommy's manhood. He bobbed his head fast, taking Tommy in and out of his mouth with quick, hard thrusts. Tommy grasped at the sheets, his hips rising against Adam's mouth, his lips stretching open in a pleasured cry.   
“Oh, Adam, yes. . .” He cried, “Yes, yes. . .”   
Adam lifted his mouth, quickly replacing it with his hand. He kept the same paced, roughly pumping his hand up and down Tommy's cock. He climbed up Tommy's body, pushing Tommy's legs together and straddling them. Tommy's eyes opened, a look over excitement and curiosity entering his big, dark eyes as Adam pressed his cock against Tommy's.   
“Come for me, Tommy Joe.” Adam whispered, gazing down at Tommy's writhing body, “Come right here.” He drew his fingers over his own cock, making the flesh twitch with want.   
As if on command, Tommy's body arched beneath Adam's weight, stiffening as he came hard. He writhed and bucked, nearly pushing Adam off with the hard, fast thrusts. Adam reached down, his fingers circling Tommy's throat, holding him down, as he jerked and moaned.   
When Tommy finally opened his eyes, he saw Adam's cock, drenched in Tommy's own cum. It ran down the long, throbbing column to dampen his testicles and thighs. Tommy slowly looked up at Adam's face. His sharp, blue eyes were narrow and demanding. Desire left his cheeks pink and sweat shining on his forehead and neck. He looked like a god standing over Tommy's small, spent body, his broad chest rising and falling sharply, his cock rising like an indestructible tower.   
“Give me your hand.” Adam ordered.   
Tommy quickly extended his hand. Inside, he quivered with desire. He felt weak and shaken from orgasming so many times in a row, but he still felt very, very hungry.   
Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and pressed his palm down on Adam's hard cock, wet from Tommy's come.   
“Stroke me, Tommy, baby.” Adam instructed, his voice softer this time, “I've got all the lube I need right here.”   
Tommy swallowed hard. His mouth was so damn dry.   
Adam's eyes closed, his head tilting back as Tommy began to massage the hard, wet column. After a few moments, he started a slow pace with his hips, thrusting his big cock into Tommy's quick, stroking hands.  
“Oh, rockstar, you're so big. . .” Tommy purred, running his thumb up and over Adam's head, “How big can you get?”  
Adam opened his eyes, resting a hot, steamy gaze on Tommy's worshipping expression, “Keep stroking and you'll see.”  
Tommy rubbed harder, keeping one palm over Adam's head while the other stroked up and down his shaft. The cum let his hands glide over Adam's flesh, mixing with Adam's own arousal that squeezed desireously from his tip. Adam's cock swelled in his palms, reaching, Tommy knew, the final stretch to orgasm. He could almost feel the strain inside Adam's body, the want building toward the breaking point.   
Tommy wiggled down until Adam was straddling his chest instead of his hips. He lifted his head and began to lick the underside of Adam's erect cock, tasting his own cum smeared all over the throbbing flesh.   
“Oh yes, kitty. . .” Adam groaned, leaning forward. He grabbed the top of Tommy's head, holding onto his hair tightly, “Lick up that mess you made.”   
Tommy moaned against Adam's cock, opening his mouth to suck up and down Adam's cock like an ice cream cone. Adam fell forward, catching himself on his elbow. His hips thrust against Tommy's mouth, driving himself in deep. Tommy took the thick, hard column in his mouth, sucking so hard he could hardly breathe.   
Adam kept one hand in Tommy's hair and the other buried in the sheets as Tommy quickly sucked him toward the brink of climax. Adam didn't hold back as Tommy sharply aroused him. He embraced the feeling of wild desire for the orgasm and the clenching of the muscles deep within.   
“Yes, kitty, take me. . .take me. . .” He moaned, feeling himself reaching the point of completion.   
Tommy gave one final suck and Adam came, shooting down Tommy's throat. Adam cried out, his hips bucking hard against Tommy's mouth. Tommy grabbed him by the buttocks, his hands still wet from the sticky blowjob. Adam writhed, moaning loudly, feeling insane with the pleasure. He couldn't stop shaking, couldn't escape how the pleasure made his already worked body ache with each spasm. He could only lie against the sheets and wait for the orgasm to tire of raping his taxed, tormented body.   
At last, Adam sank to the sheets above Tommy's head. He moaned softly, pressing his cheek into the pillow. Tommy crawled up next to him, still full of energy as he whispered, “Are we done now? Can we finish that joint?”  
“I'm never done with you.” Adam turned over and ruffled Tommy's hair, “But I would enjoy a little weed before I fall asleep.”  
Tommy grinned and crawled across the bed to fetch the half-smoked joint and the lighter. They settled back against the pillows with Tommy tucked under Adam's arm and the joint between Tommy's full lips.   
Adam lit him up and watched as Tommy took a long, slow hit. Smoke clouded around their heads. Adam lowered his head and kissed Tommy. The taste of weed hit his tongue as Tommy blew a breath of smoke into his mouth during the kiss.   
“Here.” Tommy turned the joint around and placed it between Adam's lips.   
Adam held the joint between his first two fingers and sucked in deeply. Holding it away from him, he tilted his head back and blew smoke at the ceiling, “You know, Tommy Joe, I could live my whole life like this.”  
“Yeah?” Tommy snuggled closer, looking up at him.   
“Mhmm. I could cancel all the shows and take you to bed with me. . .maybe a little joint like this. . .A shot of something in my glass. . .Who knows.” He murmured, putting the joint back between Tommy's lips, “Sex, drugs, alcohol. . .It's what I used to do before everyone knew about me. It didn't seem as meaningful back then.”  
“What's different now?” Tommy asked, letting smoke pour from his lips as he took the joint from his mouth.   
“You, of course. Don't be silly.” Adam smacked Tommy's bare hip.   
Tommy smiled, broadly, “Were you serious about tomorrow? Telling everyone?”  
“I want to.” Adam nodded, “I really do.”  
“Then let's do it.” Tommy said, quieter this time.   
“They're our friends. They'll understand.” Adam shrugged, “If they don't, fuck them. I have my pretty kitty and they have nothing.”  
Tommy smiled at Adam's flippant attitude. To be honest, he didn't know if Adam would really tell everyone. Some days, he thought Adam was going to say “fuck it” and reveal their relationship to everyone. Other days, he came up with quick lies about where they had been and what they had been doing. He didn't know if Adam was afraid of commitment, or just the band. . .Maybe both. Who knew?   
Any other night, Tommy may have been frustrated by Adam's flip-flopping. Tonight, however, he was content to sit in a purple haze with his best friend, and his lover, to talk about how they were going to shock the world as a couple, to brazenly point their middle fingers at the world. None of it mattered when Tommy was in Adam's glamrock world. The only thing he could think about was lots of glitter and guyliner, hot, steamy night scenes, and a whole lotta love. Because beyond that, nothing else really mattered besides being in Adam's arms and being his pretty kitty for as long as Adam wanted him to be. 

~the end~


End file.
